Cruisin' On Love
by mileyforever101
Summary: What happens when Chad and Sonny get stuck together for 2 weeks on a cruise ship? sorry! I suck at summeries! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh, were so good!"

I stumped away from the one creature on this earth that can bring out my bad side.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

I walked into my dressing room for my show, So Random! I was mumbling something unintelligent about Chad when Tawni, who was sitting in front of her mirror, admiring herself, said, "Did you and Chad have another fight? Gosh that's the 4th one this week and its only Wednesday."

I sigh and sit down on the couch.

"Sorry, its just, he thinks he knows it all and is soo cool which makes us so small and don't know anything! UGG! I'm so tired of him!"

"Girl you know you like him." She says, doing her nails.

"What-!" I jump up from the couch.

"Would the casts of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls, please report to Mr. Condors office immediately." The voice on the intercom says.

Tawni and I, both walk out and down to met our other cast mates, Nico, Grady, and Zorra.

We all walk nervously to his office thinking something's wrong.

Oh no. Maybe he found out about Chad's and mines fight today! I'm ganna be so kicked of the show!

We walk into Mr. Condor's Office, all with nervous looks on.

The Mackenzie Falls cast is already sitting, looking like they own the place.

My cast goes to sit down. I look around for a place to sit and notice the only one is right next to Chad.

I sigh and sat down next to him. He smiles at me, which makes me roll my eyes.

"You can relax. He's not mad at us." He whispers to me. I nodd and look at his desk.

Mr. Condor clears his throat and looks at all of us.

"So," he starts, "you all are probably wondering why I asked both casts to be here in my office. Well, as you all might know, I recently bought my own cruise line. I'm going to start letting the public ride on it for a certain times of the year. The season starts this weekend and I'm feeling a bit generous. I'm letting two of my casts on the ship for two whole weeks. And I've picked you two."

We all start talking at once with excitement.

EHH! I've never been on a cruise ship before! This is ganna be soo much fun!

"But of course," Mr. Condor says, interrupting everyone. "There are two reasons why I choose you guys and I think you should know the reasons why." He says looking at everyone.

"First, I did a little research and it says that both your shows have the top ratings at my studios here. So, give yourselves a hand."

We all clap for each other while looking over at each other.

" Now the second reason is what I need to talk to you guys about. I've been hearing a lot of complaints from anonymous people that there's a rivalry going on between the two shows."

We all look at him, with big eyes wondering what he's ganna do.

" I've set up a plan to hopefully help you guys get past this little fight and it better work or you'll know what I'll do." He says while looking at each and every one of us in the eye.

"Everyone will get a partner from the other cast. You are responsible to get to know that person and never leave that persons side. And if you don't, well let's just say I have a few friends on that boat. Anyway, I set you up with the person who you get along with the least. Or just get the most complaints about. There are no complaints on this trip. The plane will fly out to Florida, on Friday night after both your shows. Do you guys understand this?" he asked.

We all nodd our heads and say yes.

" Good now here is your information for the trip in these folders and remember to have fun." He says handing out folders.

I get up and walk toward his desk.

" Oh wait. Oh, how could I forget? I almost forgot to say that at the end of the two weeks you will take two tests. A trust test and an 'all about your new friend' test. You will pass it or else." He smiles and continues passing the folders out.

He hands me mine and I open it up. Eager to know whom my partner is, I skimmed through it. I stopped when I saw the name in the black writing. I closed it and groaned.

I should of known he was my partner. He was the only person on the face of this planet that I don't get along with easily.

"Hello partner." I hear in my ear. I jump and spin around to face him.

"Oh my gosh! Chad, stop that! I'm not happy with you right now and I just found out I have to survive two whole weeks with you!" I say.

He smiles and shrugs. "I don't know Monroe. I think it should be interesting."

I look at him with my eyebrows raised. "What do you mean it will be interesting?" I ask him.

" I don't know. I just want to know how all this turns out." He winks and turns around to leave.

I stare at him, while he leaves.

He was right, it ganna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! this is my first story and hope you like it!**

**you can message me whenever and i promise ill awnser! give me feed back and i well fix anything! =)**

**hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Where is that boy? HE should be here by now. The boy is almost 30 minutes late!

I turned off my T.V. in frustration and got up from the couch to pace the room. It was Friday afternoon at about 8:29 and Chad was **supposed** to pick me up to get there on time for our plane.

I hear a knock at the door and opened it. Chad was leaning on the doorframe looking calm and his usually self.

He smiles at me and says "Why, hello there Sonny. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Where have you been? You're late! We are ganna be late and get in trouble!" I yelled at him while quickly grabbing my suitcases and handing them to him.

"Well, sorry. I was busy packing and lost track of time, okay?" he said grabbing my stuff.

"Maybe you should of thought of packing a while ago?" I said.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." He says.

I sigh and yell bye to my mom and we leave for the airport. We get there right before they close the gate.

We got on the plane and found our seats. I look around to find my cast mates with their partners. I wave to Tawni, who was sitting across the aisle from us, and she waves back. Her partner, who was Portlyn, was sitting next to her, looking in her compact mirror. I will never understand why they don't get along cause they are almost like twins.

I turn back to the front in my seat and catch a glimpse of Chad putting something away in his bag.

"What's that?" I ask reaching across to grab it. His hand grabbed my wrist and held it tight. My wrist was on fire from where Chad's grip is.

He suddenly lets go and says, " No one goes in this bag. That includes you, Monroe." He says looking in front of him.

"Fine." I said, sitting back in my seat, giving up.

"Excuse me, passengers, We are about to take off, so if you would please buckle your seat belts we well be leaving momentarily." The voice on the intercom says.

I instantly froze up. Great. I was so excited about going on the cruise I for got about my fear of taking off and landing in airplanes. I start to feel the plane moving as we start to take off.

I grab the armrests but instead, I grab Chad's arm by accident. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear a chuckle from beside me.

"Your one strange girl, Monroe." He says.

"I'm glad I can amuse you with my strangeness." I said, still griping onto his wrist.

The plane starts to lean up and I shriek and my head goes to Chad's shoulder. I feel an arm around me and him saying, "Its ganna be okay." with humor in his voice.

The plane starts to even out as we get to the right place in the sky. I start to pull away, as I feel my face turn red from embarrassment.

I say "Thanks. Sorry. I just have a thing against taking off and landing in airplanes." I laugh nervously.

He smiles and said " Its fine. Everyone is scared of something, well except me of course."

" Yea right. You have to be scared of something. Like you said, everyone is scared of something." I said trying to image that didn't just happen.

"Nope. Now, don't bother me. I want to listen to my music." He says while getting out his ipod.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He puts his headphones in his ears.

"Good." I said.

"Good." He said as he pushed play.

It was three hours later and I was still on the airplane. At least, I think I was. I must of fallen asleep and not of known it. I don't remember but all I know is that they have really comfortable pillows here and they definitely smell nice too.

" Excuse me, miss?" I hear.

I open my eyes and see an attendant smiling down at me.

"Huh?" I say trying to remember.

"Sorry to wake you but we are about to land and we have to ask all the passengers to please fasten there seatbelts." She says.

"Oh, of course." I said.

" Thank you." She said as she walks away.

I start to seat up as I realize what position I was in. I had my head on Chad's shoulder again but this time Chad's head was resting on mine.

I slowly move my head, which wakes Chad up.

"What!" he says opening his eyes and jumping in his seat.

"Uhh…sorry um…but we have to put our seat belts on cause we are almost there." I said, getting nervous again.

"Oh right." He says.

We both buckle our seatbelts and sit there quietly.

I look over at him and smile. He was looking forward and smirks.

I can hear Tawni's voice in my head. " Girl, you know you like him!"

Oh, boy.

**Review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! The wind is ruining my pretty hair!"

"OMG! Mine to!"

I rolled my eyes at the two partners. We were at the loading dock and Tawni and Portlyn were already complaining about there hair.

I was standing next to Chad when the two twins complained again.

"Tawni! Portlyn! We all get it! Your amazing hair is getting messed up in the wind. Now would you both just please!" I snapped at them both.

Tawni looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Well, isn't someone a little unhappy camper."

She and Portlyn walked on ahead of us as I shoke my head.

I sighed and grabbed my luggage.

" I seriously don't understand why those two don't get along that much." I hear Chad say from beside me.

"I don't know. They probably think there better then each other. I said , walking.

"Hum, probably." He said.

We see our cast mates together with a man in a dark black suit and gray hair. We walk up to them and get in the group.

The man then starts to talk, "Welcome everyone! I am Mr. Smith and I am ganna be your guy's guide. I know all about your little…condition you kids had to agree with and let me just say that Mr. Condor is a little toughie. But hey, he is a great friend to me so I respect his decisions. Now let me tell you guys how this is ganna work. I will give you your room keys and you will go find your rooms. Your roommate is whoever Mr. Condor paired you up with."

We all groaned and looked at each other.

"Excuse me? Thank you, now the rule is your not aloud to leave that persons side when you walk out of your rooms. I have eyes and ears in the whole place and trust me its ganna get to the boss." He smiles.

" I highly recommend you get to know your partner and make your boss happy. Cause I've seen him unhappy. It's a sight you'll never want to see. Well, other than that, have fun!" He says.

He pulls out cards, which I'm guessing are the room keys.

"Here you all go." He hands each partner a key.

"Have a nice stay here at condor cruise." He says while leaving.

We all grab our luggage and start walking to our rooms.

Chad and me walked down a hall and find our room rather quickly. He slides the key in and opens the door.

"Wow" I said as I looked around.

The roomed looked like a first class hotel room but even better.

I walked into the bedroom and squealed.

There was a huge bed with lots of pillows and blankets.

I ran and jumped on the bed.

"Your acting like a 6 year old." I hear Chad say from the doorway.

" Well maybe I like acting like a 6 year old." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Okay," he said with his hands raise I front of him and laughing. " Whatever you say."

He walks out of the room when I jumped down from the bed.

I started looking around the suite when Chad came in the small kitchen and said, "We have a problem, Monroe."

"What?" I said turning around towards him.

"There's only one bed." He said.

"What do you mean there's only one bed?" I asked him.

I started walking around everywhere, opening every door hoping he was wrong. But the was no second bed.

I walked back into the kitchen and looked at Chad,

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said quickly.

" No, your not. You may think of me as a jerk but I do have manners. My mother taught me to put ladies before myself." He said.

"I'm not ganna make you sleep on the couch, Chad. I have manners as well." I said, defending myself.

"Well then why don't we both just sleep in the same bed?" he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

" Look at the size of the bed. It's huge. We won't even be near each other." He said while walking into the bedroom.

I sighed and walked in right as he sat on the bed.

I looked at the ceiling while I said, " I guess, you're right, it is pretty big."

"Good. Now that we got that settled. What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Hmmm. Oh, why don't we go down to the pool." I said, walking to my suitcase.

" Ewww. Chlorine and my hair don't mix, Sonny." Chad said.

I walked back over to him and said, "We're both going swimming, got it?"

He looked at me and said, "Fine."

" Okay, glad you understand." I walked back over to my suitcase and picked up my bathing suite and started towards the bathroom.

" Really Sonny, Really?" He said from behind me.

" Really." I said, smiling while closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey i'm soo sorry I havn't been writing more chapters on here! i've been so busy lately! I promise to update more often.**

**Also, this chapter isn't very long. I just wanted to get a chapter out there so i'm writing more right now. **

**So...hope you like!**

**P.S. I don't own Sonny With A Chance. **

Chapter 4 **CHAD'S P.O.V.**

Stupid cute.

That's all I could think of as I walk down to the pool with Sonny. We were both in out swim suits, while Sonny was humming a song.

How can one human be so annoying and random but be so adorable and sweet at the same time.

Gosh! I mean, come on! It's not right!

We walk in and see some cast mates already there. I see Sonny start to head towards… I think its Tanya or Toni or something like that. They must be good friends since Sonny's choosing to go by her.

Wow, imagine that, friends with your cast mates. I chose not to. I'm not into the Drama, gooey, friendy stuff, or feelings. I mean I do it in my show but that's all acting and that's as far as I go.

I walk behind Sonny as she stops in front of the blonde and sits down.

I sat down next to her and sighed.

I notice her roll her eyes at me and looked back at the Portlyn clone.

"So, Tawni," Oh, that's right, it's Tawni. "How are you enjoying the cruise so far?" she asks Tawni.

Tawni peeks out her sunglasses and smiles, ""just fine. I'm trying to catch up with my tan."

Sonny stands up and says, "Well, I love to tan but I think swimming's a lot better. Come on Tawni, Portlyn?"

I notice Portlyn in the other chair, probably doing the same as Tawni. Getting a Tan.

What's up with girls and getting Tans, it's just weird.

"No, thank you." Tawni says.

"Fine, me and Chad will go, right Chad!" she turns to me.

I look up at her and stand up. "Yeah, sure, but no getting my hair wet. " I told her.

She sticks her tongue out at me as she walks by me.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i havn't been updating.i've been so busy latly with school and ive been sick so many times so sorry! i'll try to update more!**

I heard a sound of whistling as I woke up.

Why is mom whistling? Wait, why does she sound like a he?

I open my eyes to see a blank white ceiling.

Everything suddenly came racing back to me on where I was and why I was here.

I groaned. Great another day with mister ego pants.

I slowly started to get up and move to the bathroom but something stopped me.

Was that Chad? Is he…singing?

I slowly walk to the door and look out.

Yup, there he is, standing there in the kitchen making.. it smells like Pancakes. He was singing to himself. I couldn't recognize the song though.

I quickly, but quietly, walked in and sat in a chair by the island.

He still hasn't realized I was there yet.

After a few minutes, he was done with the pancakes. He turned around to put them on the plate.

He suddenly stopped singing, "Sonny! You're up!" he said trying to hide his embarrassment

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah I couldn't sleep from all the noise coming from the kitchen."

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled anyways, "For you." He handed me a plate.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cooper." I said, taking the plate.

It wasn't till then that I registered that he was standing in front of me, in his pajamas. That included no shirt. Let's just say, he didn't look that bad. At all.

"Sonny?" he said, with humor in his voice.

"What?" I said, looking up at his face.

Great he totally notice that I was totally checking him out!

"Good pancakes!" I mumbled, looking down at my plate.

I heard him chuckle. "Sonny, did you hear me at all?"

"Yes, you said Sonny." I said back.

"What did I say before that?" he asked.

"Uhh…" I was still looking down.

"I asked what we are ganna do today but I have a feeling you just want to stare at me all day." He said, teasing.

I jerked up and glared at him, "Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Easy. You think I'm hot." He said to confidently.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Wow." Was all I could say.

"So seriously Monroe, what are we ganna do?" he asked.

"Well, we have to get to know each other so why don't we play a game?" I said.

"A game, really?" he said.

"Yes, a game. Like…." I thought for a moment. "20 questions. But we don't just play at once. We play while we are doing what ever we are going to do today."

He looked like he was actually considering this. "Fine, I'll play your little game, Monroe. But only if I get to pick what we do."

I sighed and said, "Sure Chad, whatever you say."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres more! Thanks for the kind reviews! I love getting your guys reviews so don't be shy! Also i know where i'm going with this story so hopefully i'll have the next chapter up tomarrow or sometime this week!**

**Thank you!**

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

Shopping.

That's what I…. I mean, we decided to do.

Okay so I begged him to let us go but hey, a girl's gatta do what a girl's gatta do to get a guy to go shopping with her.

"Okay, I'll start." I said as I tried on some rings and bracelets at a store named Sally's. It was a pretty small store but it had the cutest things.

I look around and saw Chad standing in front of the only mirror in the whole store fixing his hair.

"Chad!" I said.

"What, oh sorry." He came back over and stood next to me.

"My first question is this, when and how did you know that you wanted to act as a career?" I smiled pleased about my question.

"That's two questions rolled up in one. That's not fair!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Just answer the question Chad." I said as I picked up a purse.

"Fine, I guess it was back when I was six and I had my first TV show."

"Oh yeah, Tawni told me about that about that when guest stared on So Random!" I looked at him and started to giggle a little.

"Yeah, mock all you want but I had my first kiss at age 6, what about you?" he raised his eyebrows at me, waiting to hear the answer.

I was silent as I continued browsing around the store.

"Wow, you've never been kissed before?" he asked.

I looked up at him then looked back down. I don't know why I felt so embarrassed about it. Usually I don't mind people knowing I haven't kissed anyone yet. It made me feel different then everyone. But for some reason, Chad made me feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, if that was a personal question." He apologized.

I stopped what I was doing.

**CHAD'S P.O.V.**

Wait did I just apologize? To Sonny? Man, I must be losing it.

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

"Uhh… your welcome." I said, "Okay, so my question is why did you want to become an actress."

"No fair, you stole my Idea! Wait, are you saying I'm a bad actress? Because that's just mean!" she pouted her lips sticking out and her big brown eyes wide open.

"First off, it was my question just answer it and second, I didn't say that at all. I just want to know why you wanted to become." I explained.

"Oh," she said embarrassed yet again. Payback for embarrassing me this morning.

"Well, I guess it was my dad who influenced me. When I was little, we used to act out my bedtime stories all the time. He would always be the evil villain and I would be the princess." I saw her smile which made me smile as well.

"Do you still do that with him or did you out grow it?" I asked her.

"Umm… well, I can't, actually." She said, her voice getting quiet.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"My dad died two years ago." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he must have been a good man." I said.

"Yeah he was." she tried to smile but couldn't, as her eyes started to water.

My instant was to make her feel better. I slowly, wrapped my arms around her. I could feel my shirt getting wet as she cried into my chest. I've never seen her like this. She must have been really close to her father."

I rubbed her back, when I realized something startling.

I like hugging Sonny. It felt good having her in my arms.

Oh no, I'm in for it now.

**please review!**


End file.
